


Bad Times All Around

by Glipi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, Julian Devorack has a bad time, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glipi/pseuds/Glipi
Summary: Julian is cleaning his office when a surprise visitor appears. (READ THE TAGS)
Kudos: 28





	Bad Times All Around

**Author's Note:**

> :^)

Julian was tidying up his office. This was his last week working for his clinic before he would be moved to the palace. He had to pack everything he needed before then. It was then when he heard a knock at his door. He wondered who it could be at such an hour. Julian was sure everyone had left for the night already. Curious, Julian looked over towards the door and said, “Come in. The door is unlocked.” With that, in came a large, broad man wearing a cheap mask with a knife close to his hand near his waist. Julian’s eyes widened as he turned to completely face the man. “What do you want?” Julian barked, not taking any shit from this man. He felt he could defend himself if need be, despite not having a weapon of his own. The masked man slowly closed the door and locked it, never looking away from Julian. 

“I’ve been watching you doctor. Always running around with that slutty shirt, never caring for who sees. You can’t imagine how hard it was not to pounce on you the first time I saw you.” The man explained, his trousers growing tight with an obvious erection. Julian tensed at that. It was one thing to want to kill him, but to do this? The thought made Julian’s stomach sink. Before he could respond, the man lunged at him, making Julian put his fists up in defense. The moment the man’s hand touched him, however, a great weight was felt all throughout Julian’s body. The man must be using magic of some sort. Julian gritted his teeth trying to stay upright, but that all went to waste when a fist came in contact with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The man quickly turned him around and slammed Julian’s face into the nearby desk. In Julian’s momentary daze, the man got to work, pulling Julian’s hands behind his back and tying them together. Finally regaining his composure, Julian tried getting up only to be forced back down with a magic fueled hand. “You’re not going anywhere boy.” He heard behind him, close to his ear. It felt like the only thing stopping the man from taking a bite out of his head was the mask the man was wearing he was so close. 

This was when Julian began to really feel the pangs of dread. He couldn’t think of a way to get this man off of him. The magic was keeping him down, and Julian was sure this man was physically stronger than him as well. He did the only thing he could really do in this situation.

“Help! Somebody, he-” He was met with another slamming of his head into wood.

“Shut up, will you? Besides, everyone has left for the night already.” He was right. There was nobody left inside the clinic and the walls were too thick for anyone outside to hear him. Julian was truly powerless. The realization dawned on him, making his eyes go wide as tears started to form. ‘No, not like this. Anything but this.’ Julian thought to himself. His mind started racing, thinking of everything this man could do to him.

The man began to pull down Julian’s trousers, making Julian desperately squirm. “Stop, please! I’ll give you anything you want, just stop!” Julian begged.

“All I want to do if fuck you nice and good like the slut you are.” The man purred into his ear. Julian moved his head away, which only garnered a laugh. The man continued to pull off Julian’s pants until his ass was exposed to the cold air. The masked man grabbed at it, pulling the cheeks apart, causing Julian to blush as he took in a gasp of air. “Nice and firm too, just the way I imagined it.” The man said. Julian heard the rustling of clothes behind him, which he assumed was the man removing his trousers as well. ‘God, please no. Not like this’ he begged within his own mind. 

Then, the feeling of something warm pressed against his entrance. Julian didn’t have to guess what it was. He felt absolutely disgusted, but all he could do was grit his teeth and brace himself. As the head of the man’s cock breached his hole, Julian slammed his eyes shut, having his breath hitch. His ass painfully stretched further and further until the man bottomed out inside of him. Then it slid out unlit only the tip remained. The man had no patience and firmly thrusted back in, causing a groan to be pushed out of Julian’s lungs. Hearing the sounds Julian was making under him only turned the man on even more. He began to really fuck Julian into the table, thrusting at a steady pace.

Julian couldn’t help but make a few noises in reaction. The quiet “haa”s could be heard every few seconds, making the man on top of him speed up ever so slightly. Tears began to run freely down Julian’s face, hating what was happening.

“Holy shit, you’re really enjoying this, huh slut?” Julian heard behind him. He already knew what the man was talking about, and he hated it. He could feel himself getting hard, despite how awful he felt. His body didn’t seem to agree though, as it began to react positively to the stimulus. Julian buried his face into the wooden desk, embarrassed and blushing harder than ever before. He tried to silence himself, but that only caused the man to suddenly grab at his neck. “Aw, don’t go quiet now love. You were so noisy earlier.” The man grunted as he began to grind his crotch while still inside of Julian’s ass. It was then when he hit the sweet spot, forcing a moan out of Julian while his back arched. “There we are.” Was all the man said before he began to ram into Julian, directly hitting his prostate with every single thrust.

Julian tried biting his lips, but it was no use. He couldn’t stop his body from feeling the immense pleasure it was receiving. Each moan he let out only made Julian feel like puking even more. Tears were clouding his vision as his rear was being abused to hell and back. The only thing worse was the feeling of a knot forming inside of his stomach. He knew he was going to come from this if the man didn’t stop soon, which only made Julian further plummet into despair. 

“Fuck, you’re close now, aren’t you? I knew you were a real slut.” The man huffed as he fucked Julian raw. “That’s okay, I’m close too. God, can’t wait to come inside of you.” 

“Please don’t…” Julian begged weakly. He already knew the man wouldn’t listen. His voice began to grow higher and higher in pitch as he was nearing his orgasm. The man sped up, becoming a piston. It only took a few more thrusts before Julian came hard with a scream. The masked man continued his brutal pace, finally coming himself. There was a long silence until the man eventually pulled out and removed his hands from Julian’s body. The magic was gone, but Julian still fell to the ground onto his knees. The man gave one final, hard kick to Julian’s stomach before taking his leave. Julian simply cried.


End file.
